Red
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Algo te ocurre, algo a lo que los demonios son completamente inmunes. Pero tú no quieres aceptarlo... Porque sigues aferrado a que alguien como tú jamás podría desarrollar esa clase de sentimientos... Y más por alguien como él. (SebasGrell) [Yaoi]


¡Hola a todos! n.n

Bueno, son una completa extraña en ésta categoría, así que me presento:

Soy Sabaku No Ferchis y adoro a éste excéntrico personaje que se hace llamar Grell (no sé por qué, pero tengo una obsesión con los personajes de pelo rojo, de ahí que mis dos amores platónicos sean Gaara y Sasori xDD) al igual que amo juntarlo con Sebastián, aunque parezca raro (de nuevo, mi obsesión por juntar pelinegro con pelirrojo) y he traído este pequeño fic para ustedes, que ya había escrito hace mucho tiempo y mientras vagaba por mi compu me encontré con él xD. Ahh si digo que es meloso, eso porque es muy meloso xDD casi saca caries Cx además de que no sé si logré capturar la esencia de estos dos Gomen, gomen...

Entonces ya saben, se esperan un poco de OoC por parte de Sebastián y, Grell... bueno, él simplemente es como es xDD

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

**Red**

_[…]And that's why he's spinning round in my head _

_Comes back to me, burning red […]_

**XxX**

¿Pero qué es lo que pasa contigo? Te ves más extraño de lo normal, pero es obvio que nadie lo ha notado, ni siquiera tu amo. Tú tienes esa cualidad, esa máscara; nunca te abres a alguien y mucho menos muestras tus sentimientos. Pero sabes que algo te pasa, algo te perturba tus noches y simplemente te impide dormir. Te preguntas que es... De quién se puede tratar... Qué persona tiene la capacidad de alterar el perfecto y mecánico cerebro del gran demonio Sebastián.

Buscas en los espacios más recónditos de tu mente y crees encontrar la respuesta, pero... No puede ser, ¿O sí? Realmente es imposible que _esa_ sea la razón. Porque tú no compartes ningún otro lazo que no sea con Ciel, no te importa nada más que proteger y ver por la seguridad de ese niño; de cumplir sus caprichos y deseos como lo haría el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive.

Pero entonces... ¿Por qué no encuentras otra razón? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en él?

No te maldigas, está bien, eres un gran mayordomo, tú puedes controlar la situación y borrar aquella imagen de tu mente. Sólo Inténtalo...

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué fallas? Sólo deja de pensar en él y enfócate en tus tareas... Pero es media noche, no hay tareas, y no hay manera de que dejes de pensar en él.

Acéptalo entonces, acepta que él es el problema, que él es quien altera tu estado mental. Ya no te queda nada más que aceptarlo y dejar que su rostro imaginario se apodere de ti.

Y lo ves entonces, piensas en él. Tus ojos rojos vagan por su largo cabello rojo y brillante, delineas el contorno de sus facciones y sonríes ligeramente al recordar la sonrisa caprichosa que él siempre porta, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos y filosos que alguna vez mordieron con sensualidad tu lengua. Luego pasas a sus ojos verdes, que cuando menos te diste cuenta te habías enamorado de ellos. ¿A quién engañas? Te gusta el Shinigami y ya no lo puedes negar. Te gusta la manera en la que se aferraba a ti y te pedía una y otra vez que lo besaras, te gustan sus ojos cuando tienen ese brillo peculiar dirigido sólo hacia ti. Hasta te gusta su manera de ser, tan impredecible y eufórica que le daba un poco de gracia a tu monótona vida. Él es un tonto, eso lo sabes bien, pero era **tu** tonto; porque sabías que él haría todo por ti y siempre estaría a tu lado... _Siempre._

¿Y por qué fue hasta ahora que te diste cuenta?

No puedes llorar, porque alguien como tú nunca llora; pero sientes un profundo dolor atacar tu pecho, porque él se hartó de ti. Tu Grell se hartó de ti.

Y todo fue tu maldita culpa.

Ahora que lo recuerdas y analizas tus momentos vividos junto a él te das cuenta. Tú sólo jugabas con él, lo utilizabas a tu antojo y te aprovechabas de los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ti. Cuantas veces lo besaste sólo para que siguiera tus órdenes, cuantas veces lo ignoraste cuando él quería estar a tu lado, cuantas veces lo hiciste a un lado cuando te expresaba sus sentimientos. Pero es que en ese entonces tú todavía no tenías claros los tuyos.

¿Y qué hiciste cuando él hartó de ti?

_"Lo siento, Sebas-chan; pero yo no soy de esas mujeres fáciles que te dan lo que les pides por dinero. Será mejor encontrar a alguien que me respete y me trate como la dama que soy."_

Te quedaste sin palabras, él despegó tus manos de su pecho y se fue corriendo hasta que desapareció en la obscuridad que rompía la luna. Y desde entonces no lo has vuelto a ver...

Ahora... Pregúntate cómo fue estar junto a aquél Shinigami, pregúntate que fue lo que sentiste cuando lo perdiste, cuando lo quisiste, ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora?

Perderlo fue como inundarte en una obscuridad azul, que se comía los demás colores con un hambre feroz. Fue como si la gracia de tu mundo hubiera desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan fácil y tan rápido. Y te diste cuenta de que tus sonrisas ya no eran verdaderas, sólo curvaturas de labios secas porque ya no había nadie que te hiciera sonreír sinceramente. Perderlo fue obscuro, amargo; la falta de contacto con ese delgado e impredecible cuerpo fue como una tormenta azul, que te tragó por completo y te dejó atrapado en un lugar donde sólo existía ese color: azul.

Y ahora lo extrañas, y el azul se desvanece lentamente hasta convertirse en un gris obscuro. Te sientes solo y nadie, ni siquiera Ciel te puede sacar de tu soledad; porque nadie se ha dado cuenta de cómo te sientes. Y no puedes hacer nada; porque olvidar a Grell es imposible, como tratar de recordar el rostro de alguien a quien no conoces, o intentar ordenar las letras en un crucigrama que no tiene respuesta.

Y delineas una invisible sonrisa mientras dejas que el viento nocturno de Londres levante tus rebeldes cabellos del color de la noche.

Amarlo fue como un pecado apasionado del cual te habías vuelto adicto. Tus manos recorrían su delicada figura, deshaciéndose de su abrigo rojo y de su elegante ropa de mayordomo. Él repetía tu nombre felizmente, como un niño pequeño mientras enrollaba sus brazos en tu cuello. Tú lo besabas y él gemía sensualmente dentro de tu boca. Tus manos se adentraban en su larga cabellera roja mientras continuaban su beso erótico y eufórico. Y cuando menos te dabas cuenta, ambos se encontraban recostados sobre tu cama, tú encima de él, admirando su cuerpo desnudo que tanto despertaba a tus deseos primitivos. Lo acariciabas con desesperación y chupabas sus pezones como su fueran el dulce más delicioso que hayas probado. Y quizá lo eran. Acariciabas su miembro despierto cuando tu lengua se hundía en su cuello. Él se estremecía por el contacto y pronunciaba tu nombre de manera tan sensual que despertaba la lujuria en ti. Cuando él te complacía, tú simplemente te sentías en las nubes. Su lengua pasar deseosa por tu carne te ponía los vellos de punta y tenías que morderte la lengua para evitar que gemidos vergonzosos salieran de tu boca. A veces él rozaba sus peculiares dientes por el contorno de tu miembro, y eso era lo que te gustaba más. De hecho, eso te hacía llegar al clímax, y sonreías satisfecho al mirar como él se tragaba todo tu néctar y un fino hilo blanquecino resbalaba de sus labios. Se veía realmente irresistible. Era entonces cuando tú le regresabas el favor y lo volteabas. Comenzabas a acariciar sus nalgas increíblemente redondas. Tus labios sonreían de lado. Siempre tenías cuidado y lubricabas su estrecha entrada con tu propia saliva. Él gemía y tú sentías que no podías esperar más. Metías tus dedos con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarlo_. "Entra, Sebas-chan, pruébame, hazme tuyo"_ Y era entonces cuando complacías los caprichos de ese excéntrico Shinigami pelirrojo. Entrabas en él y comenzabas a envestirlo. Primero lento, para que él se acostumbrara, después más rápido y fuerte que de ambos escapaban gemidos eufóricos y realmente pasionales. Y cuando el pelirrojo se aferraba a las sábanas, era porque tú te derramabas en su interior, reclamándolo como tuyo, sólo tuyo; porque era tuyo.

Después salías de él y ambos quedaban recostados sobre la cama. Grell se aferraba a ti como un niño pequeño y enterraba su rostro en tu cuello con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Y tú sólo lo mirabas.

_"Yo te amo, mi Sebas-chan"  
_

Y se acurrucaba como cachorro en ti.

Pero ya lo habíamos dicho antes. Tú no tenías claros tus sentimientos.

_"Por favor, señor Grell, no diga cosas indebidas"  
_

Y ahora que no eres tan ignorante como antes, te das cuenta. Amarlo era rojo. Como su cabello, como todo lo que representaba él, su manera de ser, de actuar, de quererte. Su color era rojo y ahora ese es el único color que quieres ver. Quieres abrazar el rojo ser de ese interesante personaje y decirle que tú también lo amas.

¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?... ¿Sabes? No hay nada que el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive no pueda hacer. Ve por tu pelirrojo. Él te sigue amando, sólo está lastimado. Discúlpate con él demostrándole cuáles son tus sentimientos. Deja de mirar como fluye el agua en el río Támesis y búscalo. Sabes que está por ahí, saltando como sólo él lo hace sobre las construcciones victorianas de Londres.

Amarlo fue rojo ardiente, recupera ese color y no vuelvas a dejarlo ir. No será difícil, después de todo tú sólo eres un simple mayordomo.

* * *

¡Ahh! muy cursi xP jajaja

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si es así, díganmelo por favor, a ver si me animo a volver a escribir de ellos n.n

Una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía y redacción

Gracias por leer y... ¡Cuídense mucho, mucho! n.n


End file.
